Angels
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Lore The war took a heavy toll on the Angels. Many of their soldiers were killed, their great leader—Llokel—was dead, and there was no longer a ruler. Though their cities weren’t damaged, their spirits were shattered. Everybody had come to a conclusion that nobody was going to be better than Llokel. However, because of this mindful thinking, their cities quickly turned to anarchy. There wasn’t enough food for everybody, people were still injured and weren’t able to work. As with the demons, they had also broken out in a fight to rule. In a final attempt to stop the chaos, a Council was created. The wisest Angels agreed to share leadership for the good of the race. As Amathyst, the original capital of the Angels, had been destroyed in the war with the Demons, they declared the city of Altior the new capital and governed from there while Amathyst was rebuilt. They put down the anarchy that had developed in the cities and oversaw the race’s slow recovery. They focused entirely on survival, deciding not to expand or train the remnants of their army so as to have as many hands as possible for rebuilding. After all, they believed that the Boundless Seal would imprison the Demons in the Nether for all time. Very few Angels returned to their duties as protectors of Alandor. They became too occupied with rebuilding and restoring order in their own society, and so were oblivious to the cries of those suffering below. The famine that swept through the land below after the Great War ended was of no concern to the Angels. They could not let themselves become too concerned with the earthly races, lest they lose sight of their own race’s survival. Five years after the war ended, the orcs arrived in Alandor through the portal to the Nether in the northwest. The Angels were disturbed, at first, as suppressed memories of the terrors of the Great War surfaced. The citizens worried that their exiled brethren may find such a portal and return to Alandor. The Council faced the threat of widespread panic, but managed to calm the Angels and assure them of the power of the Seal and reminded them that if the Demons attempted to return, they would perish as they did when Llokel sacrificed himself to create the Seal. And so the Angels locked away their memories of the Demons once more, focusing once again on the rebuilding efforts. Gradually, the Council sensed that the Seal was weakening, but decided to pay it no mind, arrogant as they were in their strength and wisdom. Amathyst was at last restored, but the Angels had grown accustomed to Altior as a new capital, and so the city was expanded upon instead of returning Amathyst to its former glory. Lulled by the centuries of peace, the Angels were not prepared at all when the Seal finally broke, allowing the Demons, under the rule of their new ruler Nodiel, to walk in Alandor once again. When the seal was broken, Llokel’s spirit was released into the world, but like the Seal, it had grown weak. Llokel would need help to exterminate the demons once more. His spirit flew to Amathyst to call on his beloved race. The Council did not take kindly to the sudden appearance of Llokel’s spirit and his patronizing requests for aid, but they had sensed the imminent peril the moment the Seal broke. Already some Angels were reporting Demon sightings in Alandor. The Council had no choice but to follow Llokel, the only one with any extensive knowledge about the Demons left in the realm, and prepare for yet another war. The Angels had only a pitiful police force, though, since the Council had seen no need for an army when the Demons were locked away in the Nether. It would take time for the Angels to train and build their army. Therefore, Llokel ordered that a few trusted Angels be sent to the land below and inform the earthly races of their dire situation. The Council obliged and hand-picked four Angels to contact the other races. Cassiel was sent to the Elves, Raphael went to the Dwarves, Zacheriah met the Orcs, and Samuel flew to the Humans. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.